


Gridarvol

by oneiriad



Series: Three sentence fic [1]
Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for icarus_chained's prompt: "Mythology, author's choice, Space Opera AU "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gridarvol

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing.

Gridarvol hums, a whisper in the back of her mind, a _What do you think of those two?_

The redhead is gawking at the sights of the bazaar, lingering where the lady cyborg is showing off her dancing pseudo-bears (and more beside) until his green-eyed companion tugs him away, but they get no further than the foodcart selling vat-rat-sticks before the redhead is distracted again.

Studying the youths out of the corner of her eye, she sends back a _They seem - promising._


End file.
